


Time

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Eirin has a realisation about Yukari's mortality..





	Time

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"You are going to die".

"Well good morning to you too" Yukari smiled up at the peering blue eyes looking down at her.

Eirin still looked puzzled, "Yukari, did you hear me?".

The blonde stretched out as much as she could with the lunarian hovering over her.

"Did I hear a death threat instead of a sweet 'Good morning Yukari, I love you'? Yes, yes I did" she teased.

"I'm not going to kill you".

"It sure felt like it last night. If you know what I mean".

The lunarian sighed, not without blushing before speaking again now that she had got Yukari's full attention.

Well, as full as the youkai can appear in the mornings.

"So you are aware of it?".

Yukari rested a hand behind Eirin's back, the other tucked behind her own head as she wondered where the topic of conversation had even stemmed from.

Her upper body felt a bit cold from not being beneath the sheets which made Yukari question further as to how long she had been awake for.

It was unusual for Eirin to be this..forward. She appeared heavily in thought with the inquisitive nature of her background so open on her features. It wasn't something that Yukari saw often.

"Eirin, I am not immortal".

"I have always wondered why that is".

"Is it that much of a surprise?".

Eirin shook her head as her hand rested on the blonde's face, "Not in that sense".

"What kind of sense then?".

"The sense that you being someone who seems.. _indestructible_. Like a pest".

"You really have a way with words this morning" the blonde laughed as Eirin's face contorted in horror at the way that came out.

"Perhaps a different simile would have been more adequate though you know what I mean".

Yukari did have certain pestering qualities she had to admit but had learned to love those quirks.

A flattered chuckle escaped Yukari's lips, "I am still but a youkai".

"Are you really _'just'_ a youkai, Yukari?".

"What do you think I am?".

Eirin blinked slowly as she took in Yukari's face, a drowsy look in her violet eyes that still remained challenging. Her thumb stroked down the flushed cheek, down the corner of her mouth and then on the lips themselves. The feeling of them against her skin, the plump softness of it made Eirin's stomach tingle slightly, especially when the youkai kissed it and hid behind that unfazed smile of hers.

She couldn't say what she was. Yukari tended to bend the lines of what should and shouldn't be. She didn't fit into one box. She never remained the same but she never changed either. She was never simple. She was a mystery that she could not figure out even to this day.

The mysterious aura of Yukari seemed to fit with her personality but it sometimes frustrated Eirin to no extent when she wanted to know something about her, beyond what she shows.

Maybe that was another part of her charm.

But one thing Eirin knew, one thing she couldn't accept was that Yukari would die one day.

"I don't know.. but you do not seem like a being that should be able to die".

Yukari's hand slid up Eirin's back after she warmed it up till she reached the silver hair that splayed down it, her fingers intertwined within the soft curls whilst she contemplated her lover's words.

"Even lunarians reach a point of death do they not?".

"It takes a while but yes".

"And you.. " Yukari continued, "Being a previous goddess and the immortality elixir aside, would have reached that point too, right?" she questioned and gauged the woman's reaction.

She was making a point, Eirin knew this. In her roundabout and riddle ridden mannerisms, the youkai was making a point that everything that isn't touched by the Hourai Elixir succumbs to the downfalls of time.

That _she_ was no different.

Still, Eirin couldn't accept it though her logical and emotional side were clashing like goddesses enraptured in a war.

Death didn't have to be violent and horrific, it could be peaceful and calm. It could simply be disappearing without a sign or it could be more traumatising such as being mauled by a wild animal. It could be losing oneself to the waves and being dragged beneath the currents or frozen atop a remote mountain. It could be induced by too much of something or too little of something. It could be hidden in the murky corners of the human mind or it could be revealed in broad daylight by the sun itself. It could be anything. It could feel like anything. It had to exist in one form or another.

Death had no face.

But if it did, Eirin would fight it if.. or rather  _when_ , the entity came for Yukari.

"You are different, Yukari" Eirin argued, the feeling of the blonde's hand resting on her shoulder, the way she was carefully circling her fingertips over it snapping her out of her thoughts, "You should not be able to die".

The adamant tone of the lunarian was both endearing yet startling so she tried to elevate the depth of the atmosphere that had formed.

"Those are very strong words coming from a woman who tried to eradicate me several times along with 4 of her students".

Eirin let out a sigh and stood back on her knees till she was straddling the blonde's waist and proceeded to get off her. It was impossible to talk to Yukari when she was like this, all quips and teasing. She was sure the woman would've brought out her fan at any moment just to add a tinge of mocking airiness.

But before she could move off, Yukari's hand pressed down on her thigh and placed it back on the bed again whilst moving both hands to rest firmly on the lunarian's hips.

The blonde couldn't get Eirin to look at her and knew she'd pissed her off slightly. Nobody outside their relationship would see the insecurities that they exposed to each other so it'd be a surprise for anyone to see either of them seem so vulnerable like Eirin did at that moment. Yukari certainly had no intentions of upsetting her and only assumed that this conversation was the lunarian trying to get some clarity in her thoughts, she hadn't realised it was much more than that.

That was even more of a reason to scold herself internally as she sometimes slipped back into the routine they had as mere acquaintances unintentionally.

"I'm sorry, Eirin" she said gently, "You really have been thinking about this?".

"Does it not cross your mind that one day, even you will cease to exist and I..I will remain?".

"Of course. Hence the rigorous protocols in place I gave for Ran to initiate when that event occurs and the continuation of the Hakurei ancestry being available after thanks to your help".

Eirin met Yukari's eyes, "Is that all?".

Yukari's hands slid around from Eirin's hips to the front of her bare stomach and slowly trailed them up without taking her eyes off of the lunarian's. She now knew why Eirin seemed adamant on receiving an answer, why she was irked at the lack of seriousness behind the conversation, why she had been so distant yet close as of late. Those three words launched an onslaught of thoughts into Yukari's mind, things she had wanted to avoid thinking about, not because she didn't want to discuss this with Eirin but more so due to the fact that it would not amount to anything realistically.

It was inevitable.

There would be a time where she knew she wouldn't be able to do this.

The simple actions like touching the lunarian.

The simple sensations of feeling her body react ever so subtly at the light grazes against her skin.

The simple moment of content at being able to see Eirin at all.

The simple yet fulfilling notion of hearing her voice and letting it surround her.

But it was the main reason Yukari didn't want to dwell on her impending death. She didn't want to waste the time they had despite how long that was.

"That is a quarter of it, yes" Yukari answered as her fingertips landed on the woman's collarbones and she touched the outline of it till she got to the hollow of her throat whilst stroking her fingers upwards.

"And the rest?".

Eirin had unconsciously slumped forward which gave the blonde more reach with her hands as they rested on her neck. Her own hands had placed themselves on the youkai's stomach whilst she leaned into Yukari's palms who brought her back to face her so that Eirin was staring down at her again with lidded eyes.

The youkai's playfulness had shifted to a deeper stance, the glare in her violet eyes radiating something that spoke of what she really wanted to say as her fingers landed on Eirin's face.

Yukari looked at her, really looked at her. The fragile features, the parted lips, the furrow between her exquisite blue eyes that held so much mystery, the strands of her gorgeous silver hair brushing down her forehead.

Eirin was so beautiful.

Yukari didn't want to think of a moment that she wouldn't be able to see her divine woman on her.

She just wanted to experience everything about her.

Eirin's happiness, her anger, her taste, her tears, her fears, her energy, her thoughts, her heart, her body, her mind, her doubts; just her as the incredibly infectious woman that she was who had latched onto Yukari's heart without the blonde even realising how deep she had fallen in love with her.

"The rest I want to spend memorising _you_ " she replied before kissing her softly, "Do you understand that? I know there will be a time where I will fade away and I refuse to let as many decades, centuries or millennia that pass without experiencing every part of you. We change, we go through so many cycles and I want to store away every single one of yours for when I have to leave".

Eirin held Yukari's face as her eyes closed for a moment, the feeling of the youkai's breath brushing against her lips, as if it was cementing the words she had just said in a bid to make sure Eirin understood each one.

"I want you to be left with the same when I am gone. I would like to leave enough of a presence in your life that despite the women that will come next..".

"Yukari.. ".

The blonde smiled and tapped Eirin's lips with her index finger, "Shush, I know what you are going to say and that had better not be the case. I mean really, you need to continue bragging about how brilliant I am to make the next one realise that she has a lot to live up to in order to deserve to be with you".

"I don't know, you have set the mould & there is nobody quite as irritating as you that will ever make me this happy".

Eirin moved her lips back over the blonde's as her hands went into her hair, the overwhelming desire to keep kissing her taking over. She could feel Yukari's fingertips slide down her shoulders and rested on her upper back, her legs moving up so that her feet were flat on the bed as Eirin rested on her thighs.

She didn't want it to end, the kissing, the touching, the _existing_ of Yukari.

And the more she delved into it as she slid back down and rested over Yukari fully, Eirin wasn't content with idea of just making memories. Never in the entirety of her existence, other than Kaguya, had she craved the company of someone like she did Yukari's.

She had watched civilizations crumble, societies fall into disarray, species go extinct; yet she hadn't felt this sickening feeling of losing something in her since Kaguya's fall and even then, they had reunited and she was immortal.

Yukari isn't immortal. Once she dies, she is gone for good.

The frantic whirlwind going inside of her head reflected in her actions as she withered against Yukari, the blonde grasping at her whilst their mouths continued taking each other in, kisses of rushed passion followed by kisses of calmed reflection.

Yukari allowed the lunarian to come to grips with it all, giving her what she needed to sooth the desperation growing inside of her at the daunting realisation of a future that didn't contain them both. She needed that reprieve herself. Despite being level headed and content with her earlier words of making it count, Yukari was fearful of the day she wouldn't be able to hold Eirin like she was now. A grip so tight around her back with her arms that were joined by her legs in a hold that she was sure the woman was feeling pain.

But Yukari figured it probably didn't amount to the sheer pain when thinking of that future. She gasped out as air became vital, tilting her head back but Eirin was relentless; clasping their hands together and pushing them down on the pillow as she started attacking her neck with her lips, one spot to another, one tug here and another there till the skin was dotted.

Their exerted breathing became the soundscape for the morning that had started with a sombre aura to it, not what either had in mind but there was only so much brushing things aside till it all came crashing back out they could do.

For Eirin, she knew she couldn't let it end this way; she mused to herself whilst slowing the movements of her lips and tongue sliding across the youkai's neck and throat. She could feel her heart pounding against her own and it was a feeling she wanted to keep around for as long as she lived.

That meant forever.

She knew she could make it happen and did not know why she was hesitating in even suggesting it.

The idea blurted out as Yukari called out her name in the midst of her pleasure and longing building for the lunarian.

"I'll make the elixir again, one last time" she whispered into Yukari's ear and felt the woman try to slow her breathing to probably make sure she wasn't hearing things, "I'll make the Hourai Elixir for you".

Yukari's eyes fluttered briefly as she smoothed down Eirin's hair, their other hand still connected on the pillow. She was sure it was a spur of the moment suggestion as it would be quite risky to attempt to make it again though not impossible for Eirin. 

"I can't allow you to do that".

"Why?" the lunarian grit out and breathed into Yukari's neck.

"The danger of it may not affect you or Kaguya, however, it's best not to start a dispute".

"Even for you that is a rather weak reasoning".

Yukari chuckled and exhaled into Eirin's hair because she knew there was nothing stopping the lunarian from making the elixir. As long as Kaguya was around, the main ingredients were there so it wasn't out of reach.

"Do you not wish to be immortal, Yukari?".

She lifted her face up from the crook of the youkai's neck and looked at her flushed face.

"It isn't that..".

She waited for Yukari to continue as she didn't want to pressure the woman into it, Eirin had enough sense left to know that this decision had to be made by both of them. In its own unique way, it was technically a proposal.

"I need you to be sure of this" she replied after a moment and wrapped her arms behind the lunarian's head, "It is a hefty decision to make".

"Let's see, do not make the elixir and Yukari dies. Make the elixir and Yukari doesn't die" Eirin said with a teasing tone, "It is a hefty decision but an easy one to make. That aside, I think Gensokyo would actually benefit from you being around".

The blonde chuckled, "You make quite the counter argument".

"Convincing?".

"That would be an understatement".

The lunarian swept away some of the blonde fringe obstructing Yukari's eyes before resting her hands on the pillow and around her head.

"I will not regret this decision if that is what worries you. It isn't in my nature to make hasty decisions without thinking of both the positive and negative effect".

"And what would the positive be?" Yukari answered with a challenging grin and teasing eyes.

"The positive is that you remain with me, together. Memorising me would be a thing of the past because you would get to live in the moment of everything we do, forever".

"Compelling, and what would the negative be?".

Eirin smirked ever so gently and Yukari knew she was going to get it, "The negative repercussion is that the world will be stuck with an incorrigible pain of a youkai for all eternity and it'll be my fault".

"Are you willing to subject the world to such a horrible predicament because of what you feel for me, Eirin?" the blonde said dramatically and placed a hand on Eirin's cheek.

She kissed the palm before placing a light peck on the blonde's pouting lips. Soft enough to linger for much longer than a deeper kiss but just as warm and fulfilling before she pulled away and answered, their eyes holding a tender enough gaze to melt any bitter winter the land would see.

"Yes".

It was a simple enough answer that was backed by the firm yet loving voice it was expressed in.

It spoke of all the assurances that Eirin would never think twice about it.

It sealed an agreement that needn't be stated by rules and legislation.

It was simply a conformation of two women that had surpassed hurdle after hurdle to garner such levels of trust and love.

It was all Yukari needed to hear.

It was all they would both need.


End file.
